Deadliest Weapons
Deadliest Weapons (Note that this list is not in order.) Out of dozens and dozens of weapons, I chose the top 7 deadliest guns in the game. #KORD 14.5mm: Everyone eventually figures out that the KORD is the perfect Endless War gun. It deals extraordinary damage (700) which is enough to kill all but the most hardcore Mutant leader, a high mag capacity (50), reasonable accuracy, a decent fire rate (600 RPM) and a 5-round burst capabilty (like the PPK12) that is guaranteed ''to kill anything it's pointing at. No lie. #Gauss PPK12: This is basically the automatic version of the GAUSS rail rifle, dealing less damage but still brutally high, at 150. Fired slowly, you can garner accurate results. But even with it's poor accuracy on automatic fire, you mow down your targets in seconds. This weapon is scary to use and even scarier to be used upon, mainly because you cannot possibly dodge it's lightning fast beams, even on Slow Bullet mode. But the next gun doesn't need lightning fast beams to be unescapable. #Napalm Launcher: This launcher is positively ferocious. Firing a single shot can kill many enemies, even behind a wall. However, this gun also earns a place on my "Weapons to Avoid" list, mostly because the gun is just as deadly to you as everyone else, if not used properly. But when it ''is ''used properly, you have a weapon of mass destruction, one that annihilates anything it's pointed at. And if you suck at aiming, you can still be a weapon of mass destruction. How? Switch to the ''triple flamethrower mode, which you have the range of a flamethrower, with triple the radius. Total and perfect anninhilation. Just like the next weapon. #Rocket Launcher: What happens when you combine a frag grenade with a machine gun? You get a Rocket Launcher, which is a stupid name for it, because it should be called "The-Tube-That-Fires-Multiple-Devastating-Rockets-At-High-Speed", or the TTTFMDRAHS for short. The TTTFMDRAHS can fire fragmentation rockets as fast as your trigger finger can allow it. As a bonus, you get ten shots, which is pretty overkill if you ask me. The main soldier who uses this is the Super Mutant, who basically gets all the scary guns like the Flamethrower and....the Minigun. #Minigun. The favorite weapon of the Super Mutant, who is slow, has high health, and can shred anything in it's path with it's arsenal of Destruction Porn weaponry, Minigun included. This baby'll devastate anything it touches with it's rate of fire, which is over the roof. This is a plus for Endless War as a game, because the fire rate, well, it's just fun to fire such a heavy weight of rounds into a target, knowing nothing will get out alive. At 60 rounds per second, it is, no contest, the fastest firing gun in the game. Apart from the Super Shotgun, but that doesn't count in terms of pure speed. #Super Shotgun: The Super Shotgun may be the only contender for firepower against the Minigun. This is an automatic shotgun which not only does it fire fast, but the shotgun round has three times the firepower of a standard shotgun round. Which means the Super Shotgun is everything the name implies: super. Most shotguns have poor accuracy and deal low damage at long ranges; not so the Super Shotgun. It'll crush everything in it's path; long range or short. #FN F2000 is great weapon cause fast fire rate and 4 grenades at clip. #Thommygun is deadly with its 15 shoots burst. #M 60 is strong gun with 90 damge and 300 ammo. It can kill almoust everyone before losing stability. #M82A1 and AW Magnum are strong sniper rifles to kill each HUMAN enemy. #M79 is secondary weapon but it is powerful. ~~~~